


Liar

by mochi0cakes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Just angst, M/M, Suicide, lying kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi0cakes/pseuds/mochi0cakes
Summary: Saeran is a liar.He always have been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : "hey, i'm with you, okay? always"
> 
> enjoy~

Saeran was a liar, a petty liar. 

Yoosung always fall for his lies. Just like when his family disowned him, just like when his cousin killed herself, just like when his grades dropped to a new low. 

But Yoosung will always fall for Saeran's lies.

Slowly, Yoosung began to start over. Saeyoung helped with his studies, Saeran would hear him ramble on and on about his days. MC made lunchboxes. And Yoosung was overjoyed. He started smiling, he felt motivated, he started to eat. He was doing his damn best to keep his new life.

_Of course, nothing works out for him._

Saeran killed himself, 12th March, 06:43 a.m. Today it's his death anniversary and Yoosung's birthday. The RFA celebrated his birthday first. It was merry, as if Saeran didn't exist at all. 

After the cake is finished, the party hats thrown away. Yoosung, Saeyoung and MC drove to the cemetary. The drive there was quiet, which was out of the ordinary for Saeyoung and MC. 

Saeyoung and MC went in first. Yoosung was clutching the white lilies in his hands while Saeyoung talked about something he didn't understand. _God, it was painful to see Saeyoung like this._

MC dragged Saeyoung back into the car, nodding at Yoosung with her eyes rimmed with tears as if to say, _"I will give you some privacy, you'll be okay, Yoosung."_. He nodded back, a small sad smile on his lips.

He laid the arrangement of white lilies on Saeran's grave. "Hey, Saeran. Things are going just great," he breathed just so he could stop himself from crying, "I became a vet, Saeyoung is running a toy shop and MC is pregnant with _twins_." 

He smiled a bit, small drops of tear running down his chin, wetting the ground below. "Saeran, you're a big liar, y'know that?" He still remembers the exact same words Saeran would lie about. 

_"Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."_

Saeran was a petty liar and Yoosung is heartbroken


End file.
